


Numbers

by Headmaster Chiaki (briightmiinded)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, No Romance, Other, TAKES PLACE BEFORE CHIHIRO REVEAL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briightmiinded/pseuds/Headmaster%20Chiaki
Summary: Yuta is bad at math. Chihiro is not.It wasn't long before the two of them would meet.





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request filled! I'm so sorry this took ages. I hope I wrote Yuta okay,,,,! This will be a three parter, so i hope you all enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Requests are open on tumblr! If you'd like to see anything written, please find us there and shoot us an ask. our username is safe-danganronpa so i can't wait to see ya there!
> 
> \--HEADMASTER CHIAKI

Yuta was never really one for math.

  
  


He was never good with numbers -- he’d always been better with sports, so he reasoned to himself quite a lot, justifying to himself and in his head that he’d be just fine. But that clearly turned out to not be the case when his sister found out about his rather lackluster grades.

 

“Yuta, that’s an  _ absurdly _  low grade! Us Asahina’s may not be very good at math, but even I do better than this!” Aoi exclaimed, staring at her brother’s grade card with much shock. She wasn't going to just let this slide, knowing her.

 

Yuta sighed. “Jeez, come on sis! I'm fine, I'm still passing aren't I?”

 

“Yeah, with a D! A D is not going to look good on your record!”

 

“Well, then what should I do about it? It's not like I have anything that could help me!”

 

Aoi pauses a moment, words catching in her mouth. She furrows her brow for a moment,  before perking up with an idea.

 

“A tutor!”

 

“A what now?”

 

“A tutor! I have a good friend that I'm sure would help you out with numbers. She's a total whiz with them!”

 

“But Aoi, isn't the math gonna be way off? You guys are way ahead of me, grade-wise..”

 

“No-no, she's good with any kind of numbers. I'm sure if you have makeup work from your teacher, she can definitely help you. Of course, I could probably check with her real quick..”

 

“Do you  _ have _  to?”

 

“Yuta, do you want mom and dad to find out about this?”

 

“...Fine.”

 

“Good. You stay here a second.”

 

Aoi scrambled to go find her phone and dial her friend, and Yuta flopped on his bed, puffing his cheeks out in a sort of pout.

 

He just can't believe it's had to find to this… he needs an actual tutor..!

 

But before he's able to dwell on that for too long, Aoi pops her head back in the doorway and she smiles.

 

“She says it's totally okay for you to come over anytime after school! Though she'd really prefer if you can come on the weekend. Seeing as how it's Thursday, you can wait a day or two… right?”

 

Yuta nodded, barely paying attention. He really didn't want to acknowledge that he'd gotten this bad with grades, and though he appreciated the help… he feels a bit stubborn. But he'd gotten anyways,  if only for his sister's sake. He hated to let her down.

 

Saturday came far too quickly,  he felt. The alarm he had set was going off, so he sluggishly reached a hand over and fumbled with the alarm clock. Minutes later he’s successfully turned it off so he relaxed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Time almost felt surreal…he had no clue of how long he'd been laying there, staring at nothing as the hours and minutes turned to mush before it all came crumbling down.

 

“Yuuutaaa!” Aoi hollered from nearby. “You need to get up! It's almost time for you to head over to Fujisaki-chan’s house!”

 

Yuta grumbled, sighing heavily as he rolled out of bed muttering something under his breath. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he needed a tutor...but it's not like he could do anything now.

 

So he gets himself dressed, and by the time he makes it to the kitchen his sister already packed food for him to take.

 

“Sorry bro, but you're just going to have to eat on the go! You're going to be late if you stay here.” Aoi says, pushing the paper bag towards him. Honestly, he wasn't even really that hungry, but he wasn't going to turn down her cooking… hopefully she made sweets. She was always good at making those.

  
  


“Do I really have to go so soon?” his nose crinkled, and Aoi nodded.    
  
“So, do you want a ride there or do you just want the address?”   
  
Yuta drummed his fingers on his arm, crossing them as he considered the choices carefully.   
  
“Hmm...I’ll take you up on your ride offer, I guess.”   
  
“Okay!”   
  
And that was how Yuta found himself, outside the house of Fujisaki Chihiro, programmer and math extraordinaire.


End file.
